


podfic: wedding bells (make so much goddamn noise)

by casualbird



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Eloping, Epistolary, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Platonic Marriage... Or Is It?, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), kind of, stupid plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: "Now, I have a certain matter to discuss with you, with regard to your future and that of our house. I suppose you might accuse me of burying the lede, but I thought I oughtn’t shock you with it. Your mother and I, having taken your… previous dismissals into account, have found a potential bride for you. Have you become acquainted with the young Lady Galatea?"Marrying Ingrid sounds like a terrible bother. Linhardt is inspired to great effort to avoid it. Caspar helps.Baby's first podfic.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	podfic: wedding bells (make so much goddamn noise)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wedding bells (make so much goddamn noise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363931) by [casualbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird). 



> hello hello! i wanted to try something new and different, so i decided to make a podfic of one of my works!
> 
> unfortunately, i am not actually good at anything other than telling stories, so the audio came out a little choppy in places, particularly towards the beginning. however, i did this for fun and i surmise that rerecording it would nOT be fun, so i present it to you as is with the hope that your kindness and the strength of my performance(?) will compensate for technical issues.
> 
> thank you, and enjoy storytime.

[casualbird](https://soundcloud.com/mye-brooks) · [wedding bells (make so much goddamn noise)](https://soundcloud.com/mye-brooks/wedding-bells-make-so-much-goddamn-noise)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been listening to the magnus archives lately, so it was hard not to say 'statement of casualbird, regarding the fact that wedding bells make so much goddamn noise. statement recorded direct from subject sept. 30, 2020. statement begins.'
> 
> i really do hope you liked this, though, since it was a whole lot of fun. go ahead and tell me what you thought of it, even if it's to say that the audio quality was terrible and my voice is obnoxious. or, you might let me know whether it's worth learning some audio editing and recording another!
> 
> thank you for sticking with me through this experiment, and as always, you are free to come chill with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) if you're 18+!
> 
> much love!


End file.
